


In your arms

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint's arms, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Pepper gets what Pepper wants, Pepper has a crush, Prompt Fill, Threesome - F/M/M, Tony makes it possible, avengerkink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a policy: Pepper gets what Pepper wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on avengerkink: [Clint/Pepper, + Pepper/Tony; Pepper has a crush, poss. threesome ](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19458.html?thread=47241986#t47241986)
> 
> Pepper has a crush on Clint. He's got amazing arms and the way he can shoot bad guys without looking is super hot (she's seen the footage). Also she heard from Natasha/Bobbi/Phil/Jessica/Darcy/whoever that he is amazing with his mouth.
> 
> Tony figures it out (maybe he catches her ogling the amazing arms) and in general has a policy that Pep gets whatever she wants, always.
> 
> Clint is shy about the idea at first (insert Hawkeye self-loathing here...wouldn't she prefer Steve? Or Thor?) but is on board for sure, and is happy to demonstrate his excellent oral skills, and let her fondle his arms while she rides him all night (she has specific arm-fondling fantasies for sure).
> 
> I would totally not be opposed if this turned into a Clint/Pepper/Tony threesome, but I do want the focus to be on Clint/Pepper, and the two guys indulging her Hawkeye fantasy.

The bar, the Old Haunt, was one of his favorites. He often came here when he had downtime. It was a nice, old bar, a speakeasy during Prohibition. It had a new owner, a writer as far as he knew, and since then it became more popular, but not as much that it was too crowded. 

He sat at the bar, a bottle of beer in front of him and he watched the people. Sometimes it was relaxing to watch _normal_ people. He had just ordered his second beer and taken a long sip when another man sat down beside him. 

“Hey, Barton,” he heard the blitheful voice of one Tony Stark. He couldn't resist to roll his eyes and sigh theatrically. 

“Tony,” Clint raised his bottle and then he took another sip. 

“So... that's where you crash when you don't have to be a superhero or a spy slash assassin?” Tony looked around and nodded appreciatively. It was a nice bar, after all. 

“Is there a reason why you are here?” Clint asked and turned on his chair to face Tony. He had this expression on his face, that would trick everyone but not him. His eyes were good enough to look behind the mask Tony had perfected and so he furrowed his brows when his smile got broader.

“Can't I just want to have a drink with my friend?” He gestured at the barkeeper and the man came over. Tony ordered whiskey. They both waited till the man had brought the drink and walked away to serve other patrons. 

“That's nice,” Clint said, nodded and took a long sip of his beer. He grinned inwardly when he saw Tony squirm on his chair. 

“And maybe there's something I want to talk to you about,” he added after a few minutes of just sitting beside each other, nursing their drinks and watching the people. Clint turned back to Tony and raised his brow. 

“Are you going to tell me or do I need to learn to read your minds?” He asked after a few more minutes of awkward silence. 

“Do you think we can sit on one of these tables over there?” Tony pointed at a table in one of the quieter parts of the bar. Clint sighed, nodded and ordered another beer. When he had his bottle he rose and followed Tony who was already on his way over there. He took the seat opposite of Tony, put his bottle on the table and raised his brow again. 

“What do you think about Pepper?” Tony asked, his head cocked and an unreadable expression on his face. 

“That's... uhm... I like her,” he admitted. 

“No. That's... that's not what I meant,” Tony looked at the table for a second, then watched the barkeeper for a long moment. “I meant... do you think she's attractive?” His gaze turned to him.

Clint, who just took a sip from his bottle, choked and nearly spat his drink on Tony. 

“What?” he squeaked and stared at the older man disbelievingly. 

“I want to know if you find Pepper attractive?” Tony repeated his question. Clint scrutinized him, wasn't sure if this was a strange joke, but Tony was serious, he knew this expression.

“Uhm... of course. She's... she's a really good looking woman,” he admitted and he felt the heat rise in his cheek. “But hey, I haven't...” he wanted to start to exculpate himself, just in case he had done something inappropriate without realizing, but Tony interrupted him with a raised hand. 

“I guess I should start at the beginning,” Tony muttered but then he ordered the whole bottle of whiskey and another glass first. The waitress brought it over to them and Tony filled both glasses and shoved one over to Clint. 

“When all of you moved into Stark Tower I've noticed a few things. First, Pepper likes your arms.” Clint's brows hit his hairline. “Come on, I'm pretty sure you've noticed it,” Tony added quickly and Clint blushed violently. Of course he had noticed it. Pepper had tried to be subtle but there was a reason why Clint got called _Hawk_ eye. Whenever he wore sleeveless shirts – so almost the whole time – she ogled his arms. But when he opened his mouth Tony shook his head.

“Let me finish, please. She loves the way you shoot, especially when you shoot without looking. I've seen her watch the footage. And...” now Tony blushed and took a sip from his whiskey before he continued. “Maybe I've used the surveillance system to spy on her a tiny bit.” 

“You can do that?” Clint blurted out and Tony snorted. 

“Of course I can... uhm... you do realize that you have a reputation, right?” Tony changed the topic and refilled both glasses. 

“Reputation?” Clint asked lamely and took the glass but didn't drink. 

“There are rumors about...” Tony emptied his glass. “About your _skills_.”

“My skills?” Clint frowned and toyed around with his glass but still didn't drink. Tony licked his lips, took a deep breath and then looked at him. 

“You know which skills I mean, Clint. And I know that Pepper talked about it with Natasha, with Jessica, with Bobbi, with Darcy, with Maria, with Bruce, with Janet, with Johnny, with Wanda, with Agent, with... seriously? With Agent?” He had counted on his fingers but interrupted himself and stared at Clint incredulously. 

“What can I say, he's dynamite in bed,” he shrugged and scratched the back of his head, a sheepish grin on his face. 

“Agent? The man sleeps in his suits!” Tony blurted out and Clint chuckled but shook his head.

“Nope. Actually he sleeps nude,” he said and Tony's face turned beet red. “But I guess you didn't want to talk about Phil's sleeping habits, right?” 

“Right. What I wanted to say is, that over the time since you moved in Pepper developed something like a – I can't believe that I'm going to say this but lacking a better word – crush on you, on your arms and your skills.” 

“O-kay,” Clint licked his lips again and this time he took a swallow of the whiskey. It was exquisite but he hadn't expected anything less from Tony fucking Stark. 

“Do you want to sleep with Pepper?” Tony asked now bluntly and this time Clint did spit his drink out. He coughed and when tears shot into his eyes from the burning of the alcohol in his respiratory tract he wiped them away with the back of his hand.

“Excuse me?” he croaked when Tony stopped to slap his back to help him stop coughing. 

“I've asked if you want to have sex with Pepper,” Tony repeated and he once again had this strange expression on his face, the one Clint never knew if he was joking or deadly serious. 

“Hell, no!” Clint shook his head vehemently and Tony knitted his brows.

“But you've said she's attractive.” 

“Tony,” Clint ran his hands through his hair and emptied another glass of whiskey. “Of course I think she's attractive, who wouldn't? She's really hot. But you're my friend and she's _your_ girlfriend, for Chrissake!” 

“But you _would_ have sex with her if she were single, right?” Tony cocked his head again.

“I... I... if she would want it, then yes. But since she's not... Maybe I _have_ a reputation, but I know boundaries, Tony.” Clint felt really uncomfortable with all those ridiculous questions right now. He would never sleep with a friends partner. 

“She wants it,” Tony stated and Clint once more licked his lips. He wasn't sure what Tony wanted right now but he felt pretty uncomfortable at the moment. Maybe he should just go. 

“Tony, this... I don't...” 

“I want you to have sex with Pepper,” Tony finally said, matter-of-factly and he held Clint's eyes with his own. He was serious. This wasn't a joke.

“What?” he squeaked nevertheless. 

“I want you to have sex with Pepper,” Tony repeated and leaned back this time, his glass with whiskey in his hand. 

“I'm not sure if I understand this. You want me to have sex with your girlfriend.... why?” This time Clint took the bottle and filled his glass, emptied and refilled it. 

“Like I've said. She has this crush and she wants you.” Tony shrugged as though they'd just talked about the weather. 

“Why? Wait... I rephrase this. Why me?” Clint asked now and Tony looked away for a second and then back at Clint with a tiny hint of a smirk on his face. 

“I've told you, it's your arms. Mostly. There's the thing with your reputation as... well... oral expert,” Clint blushed again, “and the competence thing, but she really loves your arms.” 

Clint looked at them. They weren't bad, he knew that. Many of his flings had loved his arms. 

“Did she ever take a look at Steve's or Thor's arms? I mean, they are both poster boys for male perfection. And I'm just this ordinary guy with too many scars.” Clint still didn't understand. Pepper was a classy woman and if this was real she could have so much better. Thor was a fucking god and if you would look into a dictionary for perfect alpha male there would be a picture of Steve. 

“I love Pepper, Clint, and she loves me, there's no doubt about that. First and foremost, I want to make her happy. If it makes her happy to have sex with you then I'll do what's necessary to make it possible.” Tony watched him carefully and then, after a few seconds, Clint nodded slowly.

“You're serious abut this.” It wasn't a question but Tony nodded nevertheless. “And Pepper knows that you're here to ask me?” This time it _was_ a question. The most important in Clint's opinion.

“Of course she knows. We've talked about it and I've said I'll ask you. And here we are.” 

“And...” Clint stopped, licked his lips and took a small sip of whiskey before he continued. “Let's assume I say yes... how would that work?” Tony raised one brow. “No, I know how _that_ works, but...” he gestured vaguely with his hand between the two of them. “What about you?” 

“What do you mean?” Tony asked now.

“I mean are you going to be there? Or are you away? Do you want to... to participate?” Clint didn't look up, he just stared into his tumbler and swirled the amber liquid. 

“Pepper said that's up to you but she wouldn't mind a threesome,” Tony said and when Clint looked up he shrugged. “But, like I've said, that's up to you. However, I would be only at the sideline if you want me to be there.” 

“I want to... uhm... can I... you know... think about it? Or do you want an answer immediately?” 

“No, god no. Think about it and let me know. And hey, we've also talked about the case that you say no. We would understand that. No problems, okay?” 

“Okay. I... I let you know.” Clint nodded and rose. He reached for his wallet to pay for his drinks but Tony snorted.

“It's my treat, Barton.” He rose his glass and smiled. Clint nodded again and left. 

Outside of the bar he took his phone and dialed.

“Nat!” He greeted, sighed and then added, “I guess I need to talk to you.”

***

Two days later Tony's phone beeped while fiddling with one of his vintage cars. It was a message from Clint.

**Okay, let's do it. With both of you. C.**

“Jarvis,” he addressed his AI, “can you please tell Pepper that Clint has agreed. She knows what I mean.” 

“Certainly, sir,” Jarvis answered and Tony couldn't hold back a grin when he slid back under his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Clint had to admit that he was nervous when he stepped into the elevator. It wasn't his first time with a couple but never with friends. So far. He didn't dress up too much, he wore black jeans and a light blue button down shirt. 

He had talked to Natasha about it, had made a pros and cons list, had slept over it but finally he had agreed. They both wanted it and they both, Pepper and Tony, were really hot. And Tony was right, if Pepper were single he would've tried his luck. With both of them actually. 

And now he was here, the door opened and in front of him was Tony Stark's living room. Pepper sat at one of the armchairs, wearing a dark green dress, and Tony just mixed something behind his bar. 

“Clint!” Pepper smiled, rose and came over to him. 

“Uhm... hi,” he said carefully but Pepper hugged him and led him to the couch, one arm on his shoulder.

“Take a seat, I've got a drink for you,” Tony came around the bar, two glasses with something colorful in his hands and handed one to Clint and one to Pepper before he went back to the bar to get one of the cocktails for himself. He sat down and Pepper took the seat beside him.

“What is that? It's good.” Clint asked after trying the red-yellowish drink, thankful that he had something to do with his hands. He had never been this nervous when he was on a date before. But it _was_ different. These two were his friends.

“Tropical Sunshine. The special version.” Tony smiled and sat down on his other side. 

“Special?” Clint looked at Tony and the older man nodded. 

“Yes, more alcohol,” he chuckled. Clint swallowed, his throat was dry and he took a long sip of his cocktail.

“Are you okay? I mean, with this?” Pepper asked when Clint suckled on his straw and toyed around with his glass. 

“Yes... just... A little nervous, I have to admit,” he grinned sheepishly. Pepper put her glass onto the table, took Clint's and put it away as well. 

“No need to,” she murmured, placed one soft, warm hand on his cheek and turned his face to her. And then she leaned forward and kissed him. Careful at first but when Clint responded she moved closer to him and deepened the kiss, touched his lips with her tongue. Clint opened his mouth a tiny bit, enough for Pepper to slip her tongue in, to touch Clint's, to explore his mouth and to taste him. Clint had moved his hand and Pepper could feel it on her waist. She smiled into the kiss and placed her own hand on Clint's arm, felt the sparse hairs and the solid muscles and her breath sped up. 

Clint had no idea how long they kissed but when they both needed to breathe he broke the kiss.

“Wow,” he panted but couldn't hold back a smile himself. A hand, Tony's, lay on his knee and when he turned his head he saw Tony look at them and he seemed pleased. 

Pepper shared a glance with Tony and when he nodded she rose and took Clint's hand. 

“You want to come?” she asked and Tony rose as well, took Clint's other hand and together they pulled slightly. Clint got up and then he felt Pepper's hand on his other arm, a smile on her face. But only for a short moment because she already led him over to a corridor, Tony behind them. She opened a door to a bedroom, probably the biggest bedroom he had ever seen.  
Clint shared a floor with Natasha here in Stark Tower and the bedroom he had _there_ was bigger than the last apartment he had lived in but compared to Pepper's and Tony's bedroom it was just a small shed. The bed was in the middle of the room and it was huge. Clint was sure that the whole team could sleep in it without impeding each other. The paintings on the wall were beautiful and he was sure that only one of them did cost more than he had earned in his whole life. And one of them was definitely from Steve, he had seen him paint it. 

“Wow!” Clint couldn't hold back and stopped to look around. Tony chuckled slightly. 

“I like it comfy,” he said and placed both his hands on Clint's shoulders while Pepper started to open the buttons of his shirt. 

He looked at the older man behind him for another moment but when Tony nodded again he placed both his hands on Pepper's waist and stepped forward. Pepper had opened all the buttons and Tony pulled the shirt off. And then he felt warm, calloused hands on his waist from behind and soft, dry hands on his arms. Pepper leaned in and kissed him again, this time more demanding and he opened his mouth, let her in, touched her tongue. He put his hands around her, felt for the zipper of her dress and slowly pulled it down. Tony's hand moved over his back to his hips and around them. He opened Clint's belt and then the button and zipper, his jeans slid down and reveled his black Armani _sensual trunks_. For a moment Pepper broke the kiss and let her dress glide down to the floor, stepped out of it and Clint's breath nearly stopped. She looked as gorgeous as he had expected, as he had fantasized. Long, long legs, a flat stomach, great breasts and she had accentuated it with light green lingerie in semitransparent lace. 

Pepper stepped back but not without taking Clint's hand and she moved backwards to the bed, pulled him behind her. Tony followed them but this time he didn't touch him anymore. He moved around and sat down on the bed, leaned his back against the headboard and watched them.

Clint placed his hands on Pepper's shoulders when she sat down, moved them to her face and this time he initiated a kiss, long, deep, sensual and she moaned into his mouth. He moved forward and _forced_ Pepper to lean back, put one knee beside her onto the bed and when she propped on her elbows he placed both his arms beside her shoulders and he managed to not break the kiss, he still sucked on her lips, licked into her mouth and then he felt Pepper's hands on his arms again. Tony had told him that she had this _thing_ for his arms and he let her. And it felt good, he had to admit. 

He put his second knee onto the bed as well and sat on Pepper's legs, so to speak, of course without using his full weight, he just knelt over her and she slid back and into the middle of the bed. Clint followed her and he looked up, saw Tony watching them, a pleased smile on his face. Pepper stopped and Clint once more leaned over and kissed her, touched her shoulder with his left hand and moved it backwards to open her bra. Tony held out his hand and when Clint had stripped her out of the thin, lacy thing he handed it to him. And then he sat back to admire the beautiful woman for a long moment. Pepper smiled invitingly and let her hands travel over his arms, his chest, his waist and to his undies, slid her fingers under the waistband and shoved it down. His half-hard dick sprang free and Pepper grinned, leering. Tony still stayed in the background but Clint knew that he watched both of them. Pepper's hands trailed over his stomach back to his chest and to his arms again. 

Clint kissed her lips and then he started to move, kissed a trail from her jaw over her throat to her collarbone while he let the back of his hand and his fingernails glide on the other side from her cheek down to her breast, circled it and Pepper arched her back, moaned slightly. He looked up to her before he sucked her left nipple into his mouth and teased the other one with his fingers. He nibbled gently and suckled her nipple for a few seconds before he switched to the right nipple and stimulated it with his calloused fingertips. He knew, that usually did the trick and Pepper wasn't different. She moaned again and Tony moved now closer, leaned on one of his elbows, his head close to Pepper's but he still didn't touch her – or Clint – right now.

When Clint looked at Tony now and nodded the older man came closer. Clint took Pepper's hands and guided her to lean her back against Tony's chest, Tony's legs against her sides to stabilize her. Clint moved his hands along her flanks and carefully removed her panty. Pepper gasped when his rough hands slid over her soft skin and Tony's hands came around her chest, cupped Pepper's tits and teased her nipples. Clint looked up, smirked, and went down, kissed Pepper's stomach, circled her navel with his tongue. Pepper turned her head and Tony kissed her, while Clint moved his hands between her legs and spread them, placed both of them on her ass and held her. Pepper groaned loudly now and Clint saw that she was dripping wet, her clit glistening deep red. He licked around it, licked her labia and Pepper started to move her pelvis, moved her arms upwards to place them behind Tony's head. 

Clint tasted her pussy before he finally gave in and sucked her clit into his mouth, licked it, nibbled it gently and then he felt one hand on his head. Pepper's, too small for Tony's. 

“Oh god,” she moaned. Clint moved one of his hands between her legs and massaged the taint while he still sucked and nibbled and licked and circled her clit. Pepper's motions with her pelvis became faster and Clint used his index finger to breach her hole. She gasped and the hand in his hair tightened. She pressed her legs together and yelped repeatedly, her stomach quivering and trembling and with a scream she came but Clint didn't stop, he just continued to pleasure her. She couldn't stop squealing and gasping and moaning while Clint relentless licked her, fucked her with tongue and finger, sucked her, circled her clit, moved his tongue to tease the clitoris hood and Pepper came again. And again. Her whole body shivered when his other hand slid between her ass cheeks and circled her anus. He didn't breach it, just stimulated it and Pepper's body went rigid when she came again, screaming and writhing. At one point Tony laid her down onto the bed and moved to her side, licked her nipples, kissed her or sometimes just watched her squirming with pleasure, babbling and moaning and groaning and yelping. 

He had no idea how often she came but when his jaw started to hurt he finally stopped and moved back and looked at Pepper. She was a mess already. Sweaty, her hair messed up, her pussy deep red from his _work_ and he couldn't hold back a grin. Pepper lay on the bed and breathed, hard, not able to move a finger right now. Tony smirked when he saw her so blissed out. He looked at Clint for a long moment, then he moved closer, placed a hand behind Clint's back and his lips on Clint's. 

Clint let Tony take over, let him kiss him and caress the back of his neck with his thumb. And he had to admit that the rumors about Tony's kissing skills weren't overexaggerated. He left him breathless and smirked when he leaned back after breaking the kiss. Clint realized, that Tony was still fully dressed. Pepper lay between the two of them, watched them. 

“You don't want to get out of your clothes?” Clint asked. But Tony just shook his head. 

“No, not this time,” he grinned and winked but let his hand trail over Clint's chest to his hip. Clint raised his brow but when Tony sat back on his heels he leaned over again and pecked him. “This time is only about Pep,” he added then and moved to lie beside her on the bed. Clint followed his example. He placed one leg over Pepper's and caressed her stomach with his hand while he kissed her shoulder, her throat, her tit and sucked her nipple. Tony's hand lingered on her waist while he kissed her, long and passionately and Clint felt Pepper start to stir again. Both men took their time to caress her and when her breath sped up again she shared a glance with Tony. He nodded, turned around, took a condom and handed it to Clint. 

“You sure?” he asked and Pepper answered with a long kiss and moved her hand between Clint's legs, wrapped her hand around his hard erection with a lecherous smirk. If anyone ever told him that Pepper Potts would be able to _look_ the way she just did, he would've laughed. 

“Oh yes,” she breathed and moved her hand along his dick and he felt precum dribble on its tip. Once again, Clint looked at Tony but when he nodded and smiled he took the condom and opened the foil. Pepper sat up and with another grin she shoved Clint onto his back, took the condom out of Clint's hand and with practiced hand she rolled it over his cock. When Clint wanted to move she just shook her head, stroked his dick one more time before she straddled his hips. She sat up and with one hand she directed his cock to her pussy. And then she slid down. Clint couldn't hold back a deep groan, the tight warmth felt incredible. Pepper leaned forward a bit, placed her hands on Clint's chest and started to move her hips, rotated them and Clint moaned again. Tony crawled over, sat down behind Clint tailor-fashion. And then he helped him sit up a bit and placed Clint's head and upper body in his lap. This way she had better access to her object of desire, Clint's arms. 

Pepper smiled and moved her hands over them, felt the muscles, fondled his hands. The way she rolled her hips was unbelievable. Clint knew that Pepper had a personal trainer and that she often worked out with Natasha but he had no idea how flexible she really was. And she couldn't get enough of his arms. Like Tony had said, she had this _thing_ for his arms, her hands were constantly on them, stroked and fumbled and felt them. Clint reached up, cupped her tits, teased her nipples and she moaned, breathed and panted, her hands still on Clint's arms, ran her nails over them and arched her back when she came. But that didn't mean that she stopped, she continued to ride Clint, to caress his arms, to move her hips. Tony had his hands on Clint's shoulders and moved them over his chest, teased and twirled his nipples. Slowly he felt his orgasm build up, starting at the base of his spine but just as it was close to really hit him Pepper stopped to move and Clint yelped in frustration. Tony chuckled, leaned down and kissed him. And then he kissed Pepper. She waited a few more seconds before she started to move again, this time she actually rode him, pressed her knees into his side but she never stopped to touch his arms.

“Oh god,” she panted a few seconds later, threw her head back and went rigid, her body shook in the waves of her next orgasm. She waited another few seconds till she once more started to move. Clint grabbed her hips and Pepper shivered, smiled blissed out and leaned down, pressed her whole body against Clint's, her hips still moving.

She licked over Clint's bicep, bit his arm gently but couldn't stop to groan, to gasp and to pant. Clint moved his dick together with Pepper and this time, when he was close, she didn't stop. She kept rotating her hips and with a scream Clint finally came, grasped Pepper's arms and shot his load into the condom. Riding through the aftershocks of their orgasms they both slumped down, Pepper on Clint's chest, his softening dick still in her body. Tony caressed both of them while they just lay there, spent, sated and utterly satisfied.

“We totally need to do this again,” Pepper said after some time, just laying there in one of Tony's arms. Clint finally moved, turned onto his back and removed the condom. He tied it and without looking he threw it in the bin he had spotted earlier. 

But when he turned to Pepper he saw the bulge in Tony's pants. Pepper, who had just sat up a bit, saw it as well. She looked at Clint, both smirked and Pepper reached for Tony's waistband.

“That's not necessary,” Tony said. “I've told you, it's about you. You and Clint.” 

Pepper raised her brow and shoved her hand further down Tony's pants. 

“Don't be ridiculous,” she said. “Let me take care of it.” 

“But...” Tony started again and Clint reached over, helped Pepper to strip him out of his sweats and Tony's hard dick slapped against his belly, leaking precum, his balls tight already. 

“Oh, someone needs a little help here,” Clint murmured grinning and locked eyes with Pepper. And both of them leaned forward and _took care_ of Tony. Pepper wrapped her hand around Tony's dick while Clint reached for his balls and both licked a stripe along his hard and heavy erection. Clint circled his glans one time and then Pepper took over before she let Clint have his way again. They both licked and suckled Tony's dick, worked on it with their tongues, their lips, their hands. Pepper sucked one of Tony's balls in her mouth while Clint teased his slit with his tongue, sucked at his glans and moved down to his balls while Pepper licked upwards, sucked his cock into her mouth, circled her tongue around his tip. It took only a few seconds and Tony squirmed and moaned, put his hands on both their heads while they licked and sucked and nibbled and teased his cock. And then he arched, dug his heels into the mattress and fisted the sheets while his cum splattered onto the shirt he still wore. He shook for quite a few seconds before he slumped down. 

“Holy mother of god,” he panted and Clint chuckled while Pepper slid upwards to kiss him. And then Clint followed her and kissed Tony as well. 

“You're right, we totally need to do this again,” he said when he regained the ability to speak in proper sentences. And then Tony and Pepper looked at Clint. 

“No objections,” Clint said and saw them smile. 

But when Clint wanted to rise Pepper grabbed his arm. “Stay,” she said. Clint stopped, looked at her and then at Tony. The older man shrugged. 

“The bed is big enough and we'd love if you'd stay,” he said. 

“You sure?” Clint asked, his brows furrowed.

“If we weren't sure we wouldn't have invited you,” Tony smirked and Pepper nodded.

“Come on, Tony will make waffles in the morning,” Pepper added and Tony turned to her.

“Tony will?” He asked and Pepper slapped his arm.

“Yes, Tony will,” she said decidedly and reached for Clint's hand to pull him back into the bed. 

“Well, who am I to reject waffles.” He went back onto the mattress again and Pepper pulled him down. She moved back, snuggled her back against Tony's chest and when Clint laid down she wrapped her arm around him, pulled him over and pressed her breasts against his chest. Tony covered all of them with the sheet and kissed Pepper's neck. 

“Night,” he murmured and Jarvis dimmed the lights. 

“Clint,” Pepper mumbled after some time and Clint could feel her move slightly.

“Hmm,” he hummed. 

“This was really awesome,” she added quietly. “Thank you.” 

“No need to. You know, waffles,” Clint grinned. They both heard Tony chuckle from behind them.

“If that's everything I'll make waffles every morning,” he whispered and Clint sat up, looked over Pepper and scrutinized Tony in the dim light. 

“Let's talk about it tomorrow, okay?” Pepper added and Clint nodded. He lay back and felt her stroke over his arms absentmindedly. 

It was quiet for more time before she whispered again.

“Clint?” 

“Hmm,” he hummed again. 

“Next time... do you want to fuck Tony?” She asked.

“Yeah. Okay.” Clint murmured. 

“Cool,” they heard Tony's voice from behind. Pepper leaned over and kissed Clint before she turned and kissed Tony.

“Night, boys.” 

“Night.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
